Fièvres embarassantes
by Hikari no Ai
Summary: Alors qu'Orihime attend la "visite" d'Ichigo, Isshin vient lui parler d'une chose concernant son fils... et qui ne tardera pas à être vérifiée par les yeux d'Orihime! Ichi/Hime.
1. Chapter 1

***********************************************************************************Pairing : **Ichigo/Orihime

************************************************Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-samaaaaaa !

Oui, bon, avouez que sans les beaux

gosses de Bleach vous n'auriez jamais

compris la définition de la beauté !

**Synopsis : **Alors qu'Orihime attend la «visite » d'Ichigo, Isshin vient lui parler d'une chose importante concernant son fils…et qui ne tardera pas à être vérifiée par les yeux incrédules et (presque) innocents d'Orihime !

Je pense avoir tout dit …. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Ichigo et Orihime risquent d'être un peu OOC !

Bonne lecture !

Orihime, tous les soirs, regardait le ciel à travers sa fenêtre Elle avait gardé cette habitude depuis son séjour au Hueco Mundo car la disparition d'Ulquiorra qu'elle considérait comme un ami l'avait profondément traumatisée. Et Orihime sentait que la seule manière de se raccrocher à lui était de penser à sa silhouette sinistre tout en observant la lune qui était le seul point commun entre la Terre et le Hueco Mundo. De cette manière, il lui semblait qu'Ulquiorra pourrait être apaisé de savoir que l'aspect de la mort qu'il représentait, c'est-à-dire le vide, n'existait pas lorsqu'on avait compris où se trouvait le cœur.

Oui, au début, c'était la première raison qui poussait Orihime à rester penchée sur son balcon pendant des heures durant.

Oui, au début….

Mais maintenant, elle devait se l'avouer. C'était Ichigo qui la retenait à présent, aussi sûrement que s'il l'avait kidnappée.

Ichigo, shinigami ayant un zèle plus que respectable, se devait de protéger la ville de Karakura contre les Hollows (non, je ne vous prends pas pour des débiles, je sais que vous savez -_-' ). Et ces petites bestioles sortaient souvent la nuit. Or, comme Orihime possédait un peu de reiatsu, certains Hollows s'aventuraient près de chez elle. Et, du coup, le même scénario se répétait chaque soir : Ichigo, à la hauteur du balcon d'Orihime lui adressait un sourire et repartait en shunpô à sa poursuite aux Hollows.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Non, ce n'était pas l'anniversaire d'Orihime ou d'Ichigo, la date de mort de quelqu'un de leur entourage, non… C'était … Le jour où Ichigo n'était pas venu à l'école.

Oui, pour notre Orihime très fidèle à ses sentiments, c'était important. En plus, elle paniquait rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer qu'Ichigo puisse être malade. Mais Orihime ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être la raison de son absence. Les jours précédents, Ichigo s'était montré distant et ses sourcils qui étaient encore plus froncés que d'habitude étaient accompagnés d'une lueur triste et presque éteinte dans son regard. N'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider bouleversait et mettait en rogne Orihime. Bien qu'elle se sentait inutile à ces yeux à tout moment…

Le regard perdu au loin, Orihime rumina pendant quelques instants de sombres pensées. Mais un reiatsu surprenant la réveilla de sa torpeur, un reiatsu qui n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait…

-Kurosaki-san, que faites-vous ici ?

Isshin, qui lui tournait le dos, se retourna et un sourire éclairant son visage, effectua un shunpô pour pouvoir parler plus facilement à Orihime.

-Orihime-chan, bonj… Bonsoir !

-Kurosaki-san, que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez troublé…

-Eh bien, en fait, Ichigo est tombé malade et malheureusement… Il a eu de la fièvre, soupira-t-il d'un air grave.

- La fièvre ? Mais… on peut en guérir, fit remarquer Orihime.

-Evidemment, mais quand Ichigo a de la fièvre, il n'est plus lui-même et… fait des choses très bizarres…

-Ah, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, marmonna Orihime.

-Pardon ? demanda Isshin qui avait mal entendu.

-N…Non, je n'ai rien dit… et donc, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? détourna Orihime.

-Ichigo est sorti de la maison alors qu'il venait tout juste de guérir. S'il retombe malade et qu'il est dehors, il risque de venir te voir et te faire passer une nuit… agitée.

-Agitée ?

-Oui, c'est très difficile de le… canaliser.

-Mais pourquoi il viendrait chez moi ? Il y a Sado-kun pas très loin…

Isshin se tut, un peu surpris qu'Orihime ne comprenne pas alors que la réponse lui semblait évidente. Il fut tenté de lui expliquer mais dans un sourire mystérieux, il répondit (il n'allait pas faire le travail de son fils !) :

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire…

Orihime resta songeuse face aux paroles d'Isshin et laissa son imagination débordante essayer de comprendre. Mais Isshin l'interrompit dans ses folles pensées :

-Donc, j'étais venu pour t'avertir. Et tiens, prends ceci. S'il te rend visite, tu en auras peut-être besoin.

Orihime prit l'objet en question et resta interdite mais des rougeurs ne tardèrent pas à apparaître révélant son extrême embarras :

-Bon, je te laisse, Orihime-chan !

- Au… au revoir, Kurosaki-san.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui prit à la gorge aussi soudain que la foudre qui commença à gronder et le shunpô qu'utilisa Isshin. Orihime était sûre, absolument sûre que dans les secondes qui viendraient, Ichigo serait là. Et c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas empêcher cette venue tant rêvée et redoutée à la fois qu'Orihime ressentit une gêne et une tension insoutenables.

-Dring !

Voilà, 1er chapitre de ma 1ère fic' ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le 2ème chapitre devrait arriver la semaine prochaine mais si vous le voulez un peu plus tôt, je ferais des efforts !


	2. Chapter 2

*****************************************************************Pairing : ** Ichi/Hime

**************************************Rating : **K

************Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sama ^^

Dans ce chapitre, Ichigo est OOC et peut-être Inoue aussi…Ah et j'ai pris deux expressions de J.K Rowling dans Harry Potter, mais ne vous inquiétez pas (ou ne sautez pas de joie), il n'y a aucun crossover. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

-Dring !

Orihime sursauta violemment comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Ichigo viendrait si vite. Orihime paniqua encore plus et son cœur se mit à battre follement comme s'il était un oiseau en cage qui essayait de se libérer. Que devait-elle faire ? Ouvrir ou ignorer ? Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais n'eut pas assez de courage pour l'ouvrir. Quand tout à coup, la voix d'Ichigo lui parvint et lui dit :

-C'est moi, Ichigo…Tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Son cœur, qui n'était pas calme, rata un battement. Puis sans réfléchir (et sans comprendre bien sûr), son corps agit de lui-même et ouvrit la porte. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Ichigo trempé jusqu'aux os qu'elle comprit son impulsivité. Son corps avait obéi à celle-ci car au son de la voix d'Ichigo, son être entier avait désiré voir la silhouette à laquelle sa voix appartenait :

-B…Bien sûr que si. Je t'en prie, entre Kurosaki-kun. Attends… Tu n'as pas de manteau ?

-Non…

-Oh là là ! Tu risques de retomber malade ! Attends-moi dans le salon, je reviens.

Orihime se dirigea dans la salle de bains et ralentit son rythme cardiaque en trempant une serviette. Le « Kurosaki-kun » de ses rêves dans son salon…et qui risquait d'avoir encore une fois la fièvre si elle restait là à bâiller aux corneilles, d'ailleurs ! (expression de Fruits Basket ^^)

-Inoue, tu savais que j'étais mal…

BLAM ! Ichigo s'était affalé sans aucun signe précurseur arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Orihime. Celle-ci se précipita vers le corps d'Ichigo et essaya de le ranimer mais en vain. Elle courut alors une nouvelle fois dans sa salle de bain pour chercher des médicaments plus forts et une serviette mouillée, lorsqu'une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-O-ri-hi…

Shplaff ! ( je me le suis fait à moi-même pour trouver un bruit réaliste -_-') Dans un réflexe, Orihime avait plaqué sa serviette mouillée sur le visage d'Ichigo. Celui-ci, un peu interloqué, enleva la serviette et dit :

-Tu m'as balancé une serviette parce que j'étais trop proche de toi ? C'est mignon ! Mais…

Ichigo prit une mèche de cheveux d'Orihime et la fit glisser dans l'une de ses mains. Orihime, prise d'un doute posa la sienne sur son front et la retira aussitôt. Il était brûlant !

-… il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi, voyons ! Surtout si je t'appelle gentiment Orihime, tu ne crois pas ? D'ailleurs, je peux t'appeler Orihime ?

-Euh… oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment de se soucier de ça !

-Oui, tu as raison, il faut que tu m'appelles Ichigo !

-Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, tu es très malade ! Va te couch…

-Si tu ne m'appelles pas Ichigo, je ne te laisserais pas me soigner, lança-t-il d'un ton gamin et capricieux.

-Quoi ?

Orihime n'arrivait pas à y croire : il lui faisait du chantage ?

-Bon, d'accord Ichigo, poursuivit Orihime. Maintenant va te coucher dans mon futon, je vais venir te soigner.

- Oh, chouette, je vais dormir avec toi, s'exclama Ichigo d'un sourire éclatant.

-Hein ? N…non, moi je vais dormir dans le cana…

Ichigo rapprocha son visage de celui d'Orihime et releva la tête rouge de la rouquine en mettant sa main sur sa mâchoire :

-…pé…

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit… s'il te plaît ?

Orihime ravala bruyamment sa salive et prononça en bégayant :

-R…rien.

-Je préfère. Au fait…

Il se détacha d'Orihime et posa ses deux mains aux côtés de sa tête contre le mur. A ce moment précis, l'orage gronda encore une fois :

-Tu sais que je veux faire bien plus que dormir avec toi, non ?

-I…Ichigo ! s'étrangla Orihime, gênée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ce je veux, c'est te prendre dans mes bras pendant qu'on dort !

-Euuuuuuh… de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix vu que je dors avec toi…

Satisfait, Ichigo se glissa dans le futon et laissa Orihime le soigner. Celle-ci sembla surprise qu'il soit aussi calme lorsqu'elle lui donna les médicaments. Mais se doutant bien que ce serait de courte durée, elle profita de ce silence de quelques secondes. Dès qu'elle eut fini, Ichigo prit Orihime dans ses bras en plaquant son dos contre son torse et en disant :

-Attrapée !

Orihime, très troublée par cette proximité, sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait des montagnes russes. Et Ichigo n'arrangea rien lorsqu'il enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou et murmura tout contre sa peau :

-Tu sens bon… et ta peau est très douce.

-Ah, euh…merci. Toi aussi, tu es…euh…très confortable !

« Mince, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » se maudissa Orihime.

-Seulement ?

-Pardon ?

-Je suis seulement… confortable pour toi ?

-Noooon, je voulais dire…

Orihime se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux mais ne put continuer à parler. Malgré qu'il fasse noir, Orihime vit clairement ses perles chocolat lui lancer un regard séducteur. Orihime se sentit fondre devant ces yeux qui semblaient la désirer. Orihime avait tant rêvé que ce genre de moments arrive mais là, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se contrôler. Une envie dévastatrice d'embrasser Ichigo la prit et explosa en elle comme de milliers petits feux d'artifices. Ses mains attrapèrent le T-shirt d'Ichigo Mais celui-ci se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle et rapprocha son visage en mettant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Orihime ne comprenait rien du tout. Peut-être qu'il déteste être dominé quand il est malade ?

-On joue à Action Vérité ?

-Euh…balbutia Orihime, surprise par ce retournement de situation. Dans ce cas, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Tu peux t'éloigner de moi ? demanda Orihime d'un ton vengeur.

Ichigo soupira et éloigna son visage tandis qu'Orihime lâcha son T-shirt.

-Je voulais dire… tout le corps.

-Action ou vérité ? dit Ichigo en ignorant sa remarque.

-Vérité, répondit-elle en pensant qu'elle ne devrait jamais prendre action.

-Dis-moi…six choses que tu aimes en moi.

-Euh… tes sourcils froncés…

Ichigo éclata de rire et répliqua :

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je trouve que ça te rend marrant !

-Ben voilà, tu te moques de moi !

-Mais non, ça te rend aussi attir…

Orihime s'interrompit : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire ? Ses joues rougirent et Ichigo en rajouta une couche :

-Attirant ?

Orihime détourna la tête. Après un instant, elle dit :

-Tes cheveux.

Ichigo écarquilla ses yeux et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime bien comment ils sont désordonnés. J'aime bien aussi…

Orihime prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit très vite :

-Ta manière de parler aux gens, ton corps, ton caractère, et le fait que tu protèges tes amis.

-Quoi ? Tu as dit… mon corps ?

-Je ne répéterai pas !

Si Orihime avait parlé très rapidement, c'était pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard d'Ichigo lorsqu'elle aurait dit « corps ». Ichigo, surpris, reprit contenance et chuchota à l'oreille d'Orihime :

-Petite coquine !

Orihime se releva en position assise :

-C'est…c'est pas vrai ! On peut très bien aimer un corps sans penser à des choses perverses !

Orihime s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à contrôler ce qu'elle disait ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ichigo posa sa main sur la tête d'Orihime et lui dit :

-Hey !

Orihime enleva ses mains et regarda Ichigo lui sourire :

-Je rigolais, Orihime. Et puis, si tu étais coquine, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout.

-Menteur ! Tu m'aurais fui !

-Fui ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

Orihime détourna encore une fois la tête et fit une petite moue avec sa bouche :

-Ca me gênerait peut-être. Mais tu ne me déplairais pas. Ca me … motiverait.

-Te motiver ? A quoi ?

Ichigo se redressa en position assise :

-Je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant parce que je ne veux pas utiliser ma maladie comme un prétexte.

-Mais tu me répondras quand, alors ?

-Mmm… Et bien, demain si je suis guéri.

-Dans ce cas, je vais dormir tout de suite !

-Et notre action vérité ?

-Dors !

Et sur ces paroles, Orihime se glissa dans le futon et Ichigo en fit de même. Sans faire exprès, Orihime recula et toucha le torse d'Ichigo. Surprise, elle n'osa pas faire un geste. Mais Ichigo enserra sa taille tout en logeant ses mains sur son ventre. Orihime émit un soupir de contentement face à l'attention d'Ichigo. Pendant quelques secondes, elle remercia la pluie d'avoir fait retomber malade Ichigo, car sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais pu se faire enlacer par lui. Elle n'aurait jamais su non plus qu'il était si tendre. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Ichigo ne s'était jamais mis en colère contre elle. Il ne lui avait jamais non plus manqué de respect…( Moi : Ah oui ? Et la fois où il t'a bousculé ? En plus au lieu de s'excuser, il te dit : « Ah, c'est toi Inoue. » ! Pas gêné, ce mec ! Inoue : Mais c'est son caractère ! N'est-ce pas Kurosaki-kun ? Ichigo : Euh… De quoi ? J'ai pas suivi et tu devais pas m'appeler Ichigo, toi ? Inoue : Ah, euh…si. Ichigo : Et donc de quoi vous parl…Mmmmrrr… Inoue : Kuro..euh… Ichigo ?

Moi : Ah, c'est vrai que vous êtes « censés » dormir… Pardon ^^'.)

-Ma princesse…

Orihime rouvrit soudainement ses yeux. Ce surnom…Sora, son frère décédé l'appelait souvent de cette manière. Mais pourquoi sonnait-il différemment dans la bouche d'Ichigo ? Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, Orihime trouva la réponse. Sora disait ces mots d'un ton affectueux et presque respectueux comme pour la chérir encore plus. Mais Ichigo l'avait murmuré de façon suggestive pour désigner une appartenance, une propriété. Surprise par ces conclusions, Orihime rougit et se décida à agir. « Faites qu'il ne la rejette pas, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie, psamoldia-t-elle.» Tendant sa main tremblante, elle attrapa celle d'Ichigo. Attendant une réponse de celui-ci, elle pria pour qu'elle soit positive.

Ichigo, abasourdi mais rassuré, resserra l'étreinte de sa main et entendit Orihime murmurer :

-Mon prince…charm…

Orihime s'endormit à cet instant précis. Ichigo écarquilla ses yeux face à cette phrase tendre. Elle allait dire « charmant », il en était sûr ! Enfin, Ichigo avait une preuve qu'Orihime l'aimait. Il avait une chance ! Sur ses pensées, il sombra dans le sommeil.

ENFIN ! Ma sœur s'énerve parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à trouver une musique pour sa fic Un choix, deux destinées. C'est Katoo-san, je crois son nom… Bref, je lui fais de la pub. Et donc, au fait je voulais m'excuser pour ceux qui avaient mis Tendresse et douceur infinies en Story Alert parce que c'est un one-shot :'( pardon… Comme je suis nouvelle, je me suis trompée dans les manip'. ( pas douée)

Bon, à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

********************************************************************Rating : **K

********************************************Pairing : **Ichi/Hime

*****************Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sama ^^

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

Lolotyv _: _j'avoue il faut le suivre Ichigo et pas que lui, d'ailleurs … ;)

_:_ comme c'est le dernier chapitre, je ne voulais pas le mettre en avance (c'est dommage, c'était seulement pour ce chapitre-là) et puis, même si je l'aurais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu. Donc désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais je suis heureuse que tu aimes jusqu'à en être impatient(e) ! Merci beaucoup, cela me touche profondément !

Mayuu : Ureshiii ! Arigatô ! bref je suis contente que tu trouves ca kawaii c'était le but ! =)

**Dernier Chapitre ! **Eh oui, tout a une fin, vous savez ! (sauf la guerre d'Aizen, apparemment…)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Le lendemain, Orihime eut du mal à se réveiller ? Elle arrivait encore moins à bouger. En effet, les bras d'Ichigo l'encerclaient si fermement qu'elle aurait été incapable de se retourner. Mais Orihime n'était pas mécontente de la situation. La chaleur que lui procurait Ichigo était si apaisante qu'elle sentit se rendormir :

-Orihime ? Tu es réveillée ?

-Ou…oui, avoua à regret celle-ci qui aurait bien voulu se rendormir.

-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas étouffé ? demanda Ichigo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Hein ? Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura Orihime.

Ichigo se redressa sur un coude pour se lever mais Orihime le retint en posant une main sur son front :

-Kurosaki-kun, tu es guéri ! Yokatta ! (Dieu merci)

-Non, dit-il et Orihime enleva sa main.

Orihime, surprise, vit Ichigo rapprocher son visage. Il posa son autre main sur sa joue gauche. Orihime ne comprenait pas : il était guéri, alors pourquoi continuait-il à se comporter de cette manière ? Ah, peut-être qu'il se préparait à lui dire la chose d'hier ?

-Pardon ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Pas « Kurosaki-kun». (Faux espoir ^^)

Ichigo combla les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient d'Orihime en baisant doucement son front. Celle-ci rougit du baiser et sentit la température monter en elle. Ses lèvres étaient infiniment chaudes et veloutées. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la bouche d'un garçon pouvait être aussi soyeuse et légère. En même temps, un garçon ne l'avait jamais embrassé. C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait cette sensation. A cette pensée, elle rougit encore plus : Ichigo était le premier à l'avoir embrassé ! Bon, après Sora…

-Ichigo. Dis-le.

Revenant sur terre, elle bafouilla :

-Ichi… go.

Celui-ci sourit et se leva, laissant Orihime digérer ses émotions :

-Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Installe-toi. (Comment éviter la cuisine d'Orihime tout en restant galant… Chapeau, Ichigo ! )

Orihime obéit et s'assit dans sa propre cuisine…Sa propre cuisine ? Ichigo lui demandait de s'asseoir dans sa cuisine ? Comme… dans un couple ? Orihime rougit une nouvelle fois et se reprocha de rougir autant en une journée. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès… Orihime voulut lui demander ce qu'il préparait quand elle l'entendit chantonner un air familier : **[1]**

-Yozora o miage hidori, houki boshi onitano…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, peu habitué à chanter devant les autres. Orihime sourit de sa timidité et continua :

-Isshin da hachi kete wa, kiete shimatte kedo.

-Tu la connais?

-Oui, pourquoi? souria-t-elle.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chansons.

-Je n'ai pas de style particulier. Mais je croyais que tu écoutais plus du rock.

-Tu n'aurais pas des préjugés sur moi ?

-Noooon, l'autre jour, je t'ai entendu chanter Ichirin no hana…**[2]**

-Tu…tu écoutes ça ? Je n'aurais jamais cru !

-Oui, les gens sont souvent surpris quand je leur parle de moi. Par exemple, à chaque fois qu'on me demande mon genre de films et que je réponds les films d'action et de suspense, ils font la même tête que toi, rigola Orihime. Oh, pardon, je suis trop bavarde.

Ichigo déposa les omelettes dans des assiettes et fit observer :

-Mais moi j'aime quand les gens sont bavards ! Je trouve que c'est une qualité.

-Une qualité ? Euh… en quoi ? On me dit toujours que c'est un défaut…

Ichigo lui passa une assiette et s'asseya pour manger :

Eh bien, on est sûr de ne jamais s'ennuyer avec toi ! Et puis, quand tu parles, tu es vivante… Et je trouve ça beau.

« Beau »… Ce mot résonna aux oreilles écarlates d'Orihime. Elle enfourna son dernier morceau d'omelette pour se reprendre contenance mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire : Ichigo lui avait fait un compliment !

-Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de penser ça de moi. Tu fais beaucoup attention à moi ces temps-ci.

-Ca te gêne ?

-Euh… non, (menteuse !) mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi… prévenant. Après tout, tu dois te comporter de cette manière avec tout le monde et pas seulement avec moi…

Orihime se tut, les yeux rivés sur son assiette vide. Elle ne voulait pas être spéciale aux yeux d'Ichigo en tant qu'amie. Soit il l'aimait et elle avait droit à un comportement différent, soit Ichigo l'appréciait en tant qu'amie et lui parlait comme avec tout le monde. Ichigo soupira, finit son assiette et dit :

-Et si… tu es différente à mes yeux par rapport aux autres ?

Orihime releva la tête et regarda Ichigo, les yeux ronds. Ichigo prit son assiette et celle d'Orihime pour les déposer dans l'évier. Orihime était restée assise à sa place fixant ses mains sur ses genoux. Ichigo, amusé de son mutisme, vint enlacer Orihime par derrière. Celle-ci fut tellemnt surprise qu'elle se leva et se retourna vers Ichigo. Elle rosit intensément, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ichigo en profita et plongea une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre se cala dans le creux de son dos :

-Je…commença Ichigo.

Mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Orihime :

-Je te… désire plus que tout sur cette Terre.

Orihime éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha aux vêtements d'Ichigo. Son cœur cognait si douloureusement contre sa poitrine qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher :

-Si seulement j'étais ton esclave, si seulement je t'appartenais, continua Ichigo.

Ichigo releva la tête et regarda Orihime qui lui répondit :

-Qui aurait cru… que mes sentiments étaient réciproques ?

Ichigo ouvrit démesurément ses yeux. Les mots qu'Orihime venait de lui dire le touchaient énormément. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent enlacés savourant tous les deux la peau, l'odeur et la chaleur de l'être aimé. Quand soudain une main baladeuse se glissa sous le T-shirt d'Ichigo :

-O…Orihime !

L a désignée afficha un sourire suggestif qu'Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas. Ichigo toucha du bout des doigts son front qui était…brûlant ! Alors elle aussi ne se contrôlait plus lorsqu'elle avait la fièvre…

-Tu te décides enfin à m'embrasser ?

-Mais tu as de la fièvre !

-Oui, je suis malade…de toi !

Ichigo ne lui répondit pas. La vision que lui offrait Orihime était presque scandaleuse. La main sous son T-shirt descendait outrageusement plus bas et sa bouche explorait son cou. Avec difficulté, Ichigo marmonna :

-Mais si je t'embrasse, je n'arriverais pas à m'arrêter.

-C'est vrai ? Alors, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Les lèvres avides d'Orihime happèrent celles d'Ichigo et celui-ci arrêta tout simplement de réfléchir et lui répondit. Il caressa la jolie chevelure d'Orihime et sentit son corps se réchauffer sous les caresses de celle-ci. Il joua un instant avec les bretelles de son haut puis rompit l'échange pour demander :

-Mais tu as des préservatifs ?

Orihime en sortit deux de sa poche et expliqua :

-Ton père est passé me voir avant que tu viennes et il m'en a donné…au cas où.

Ichigo eut une forte envie de torturer et de remercier son père à la fois.

**Fin !**

**[1] : **c'est l'ending 3 de Bleach !

**[2] : **c'est l'opening 3 de Bleach !

C'est fini, enfin ! Ma première fic mais pas la dernière ! Je vais bientôt poster une autre fic et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez parce que j'ai énormément bossé dessus et puis c'est celle que j'ai commencé à écrire en premier !

Bonnes vacances et merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
